poor kyu
by Gyurievil
Summary: kyuhyun gak ada jadwal dan sendiri diDorm      apa aj yang dilakukannya didorm dngn kesendiriannya   . bad summary   RnR / kyuppa/


**Poor kyu…**

**Main cast:** cho kyuhyun

**Genre :** kegajean tingkat tinggi

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : kebosanan kyu….. -.- kenarsisan kyu . kesendirian kyu t.t

**Author lagi dalam tingkat setttresnya…. Jadi lagi pengen buat yang aneh-aneh aja… silahkan menikmati…..**

Hay… kalian pasti kenal aku, #readers: gak tuh!.. secara aku inikan magnae paling keren seantero korea dari boyband terkenal di Korea juga pula! ... boybandnya ya Super Junior hwahahahaha ^O^ ,, hanya orang yang tak keren saja yang tak mengenal kami— apalagi gak kenal aku O.o

ckckck.. -.- ok, ok, aku jengkel jika masih ada juga yang tak mengenal diriku,,, namaku **cho kyuhyun **sampe tebel nih -.-, julukanku **evil magnae** sama tebelnya nih -.-… huhh… gak tau juga ? payah! #kyuppa ditendang readers *tegakah? Tanyakan readers! Kwakakaka \\^O^/

dan aku bangga dengan semua julukan yang diberikan ELF. Itu membuatku merasa makin keren. kyakakakaka

Selain itu ada juga julukan gamekyu , perlu ditebelin lagi kah? Tak perlu …

jujur aku lebih suka itu, ^^ karna aku suka segala jenis game.. khkh.. cukup!

Aku ini orang keren jadi cukup sampai situ saja kalian ku beri tau tentang kenyataan hidupku, karena kalian pasti yang tak tau langsung mensearchnya di internet…,, kwakakakaka…. ketampananku dan kepopuleranku memang tak terkalahkan,, ^^~~

sekarang aku sedang memandang diriku dicermin, huuu~~ betapa tampannya diriku…, bagaimana dengan hyung-hyungku? Hmmm.. tetap aku yang paling tampan disuper junior,,, # author dan readers: siwon oppanya dihitung gak oppa? Kyu: anggap dia lagi syuting dramanya y ^^, jadi gak dimasukin daftar dulu… ngeles readers : gak mau… -.- author: ya udah deh apapun demi oppa ^^ #dipeluk kyuppa….. /… readers nimpukin author….

sudah dulu ah berbangga dirinya. Capek juga! #ngaku nih oppa… #singkirkan author,,, berisik,,,, ^^~

Tadi karena aku bilang hyung-hyungku jadi ini berisikan tentang aku dan mereka ,,hyung-hyungku pasti nongol semua deh ! 'hey author,,! harusnya aku saja pemainnya jangan bawa-bawa mereka!' #berisik nih! Kyuppanya ditendang oppadeul.. kwkakaka rasakan,, kyu : author aku talak nih! ngancem author : gak mungkin oppa, gak mungkinnnn… kyu: gak percaya? nyodor-nyodor surat cerai… author : tidakkkkkkk! author nangis tragis hikss… tenang oppa, nama mereka gk ada yang nongol kok, cuman tadi siwon oppa n nanti ada sungmin oppa juga yesung oppa yang numpang lewat j … kyu: bener? Author: bener… sweeerrrrr deh, ikhlas dikasih oppa juga -.- kyu : huhh… maumu!

Sekarang… Hyungku semua sedang sibuk. hanya aku saja yang sedang tidak ada jadwal, hahh.. kasihan sekali diriku yang imut ini #narsis nih ye! (author : toel dagu, godain kyuppa) ,,, dan yang paling menyebalkannya, aku harus berakhir bersama para hewan-hewan mereka yang gak tau jelas ada dimana,, menyebalkan sekali. -.-

Padahalkan sekarang aku sedang ingin bertanding main game dengan mereka… T.T … sebel-sebel

Karena bosan aku membuka laptopku -PSP ku sedang dicharge- dan berkutat dengannya di ruang tengah,, aku membuka file foto bersama hyungdeul saat sushow dan aktifitas lain.. kangen sekali masa-masa seperti itu. #huhh… poor oppa, sendiri ya? Kasihan,,, cup cup… kyu: author! Author: kabOOOOOr!

setelah bosan melihat foto, aku langsung main dengan game starcraft,,

2 jam kemudian-

bosan! Aku bosan! Payah sekali orang-orang itu… masa melawan aku saja sampai kalah 30kali… payah!

Tiba-tiba-

"MEONG…." Aigo,.. si kucing jelek itu lagi… hey kau berisik sekali! –sambil tendang tendang heebum-

Aha- kerjain ajalah.. dari pada gak ada kerjaan kikikiki #evil smirk.. heebum : firasatku gak enak… O.o

30 menit kemudian-

Hoammzzzz… kok tumben sih hyungdeul yang tak peduli magnae keren ini lama pulangnya -.-

-untuk readers yang penasaran sama nasib heebum… boleh kok datang ke dorm sini, dan jangan lupa buat ngebawa kaset game… INGAT…wajib yang limited edition! Gak ada? PULANG!

Akhirnya-

Haa- aku lapar..!

Ada aph ya dikulkas?

DOEng! O.o

Apa-apaan ini…. Si ddangko's brother lelet ini kenapa bisa ada didalam sini…

Sana-sana pergi! Huss… huss…. Dasar hewan jelek! #digorok yesung oppa

TUINNGGG… -bunyi jatuh-

EENG! O.o

Apa-apaan ini! #author : keulang tuh kata oppa, gak kreatif KYU : KENAPA? Gak suka? nyolot author :gak oppa heheh peace… dah sok atuh dilanjutin mainnya, kan author gak mau rugi juga bayar mahal-mahal… ^^

Kenapa semua makanan dikulkas habis?

Aish … pasti kerjaan si ddangko's brother… ahh… biarkan sajalah pasti dia sudah retak-retak tadi ku buang… #yesung oppa bertanduk 2..

Aigo… udah ah males tidur aja, biarin laper mah gampang ditahan aja… dan hyungdeul…! #berapi-api.. lihat saja nanti pembalasanku

Pada akhirnya, aku tertidur sambil ngiler mimpiin NCan ma sungmin hyung! #author : kyaa…! Oppa disini bukan untuk tempat para yadongerz! Kyu : MIMPI-…- MIMPI thor… pikiran lo dah ngeres aja! Author : ouwh… ya map dah!

~~The end~~

Dan ber akhir dengan kata… POOR KYUHYUN OPPA…..o.O KYAKAKAKAKA…. ^O^-^O^- Author dan readers kaburrrrrr!~~~! Oppadeul sedang berharap-harap cemas.

mianhae…! gaje parah….! Howaaa…! Tutp muka pake bantal… kyu : sekalian aja pake penggorengan panas author… 3 author : oppa kejammmmmmmm -3- kyu: masa bodo ah… aku bête ma kamu… author : bête pa bête oppa? Kyu : GEDEKKKKK! Author : kyaaa…. . oppa ngambek! Kyu : … author : pergi aja ah… dari pada kena serangan jantung…. Khkhkh #sambil kabur.. gomawo oppa atas pinjaman kesengsaraanya…. ^O^


End file.
